


BrAiN DuMP

by xXStarryMoonlightXx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, M/M, Random Brain Dumps, Teasers, ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXStarryMoonlightXx/pseuds/xXStarryMoonlightXx
Summary: Basically, me just prompting out ideas that may or may not be written.I would love if u checked this out! Baby author here uwuFeedback appreciated!!!





	BrAiN DuMP

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts Stray Kids.
> 
> No lie, thats it

The moon shone outside. Chan worriedly glanced out, clenching his nails deep into his skin, forcing himself to breathe.

Another full moon.

Another night he wasn't with 'him'.

It was ridiculous. Chan had only met the tiny first year that year, and the three year gap difference would've generally put a lot of people off. A Fourth Year and a First Year friends? Unheard of. Yet, he continued to do the unheard of. 

Chan glanced out again. Shite. Why, oh why hadn't he tried to put a solution in place when he had heard of 'his' condition? Why hadn't he tried to become a- . He stopped that thought there. What he was doing was enough. He was doing his best. No need in going down 'that' track. It would just make him feel worse.

If that was possible.

He shut his eyes tight. There was no way he could sleep now. He had to be ready, waiting for when 'he' came back to his dorms. Chan squeezed his eyes tighter. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear the faint echoes of the broken howls that reverberated around the castle forest grounds.

He stayed in that position 'till the early rays of light dared to enter and light the dorms. Then, Chan hurried out of the room, ran to the castle doors and through to the forest, where he was met with the regrettably familiar scene of the young boy coughing is lungs out, covered in blood, all hunched up and whimpering.

Soon.

Soon he could help.

Only patience would do justice.

**Author's Note:**

> SooooooOOooO
> 
> any guesses on who this mysterious person is, and what they are? I mean, guessing what they are is easy but who? good luck!
> 
> I have planned out this story but idk when i might write it. Im a BusY pErsON!


End file.
